United States of America
The United States of America is one of the superpowers on Earth and is one of the three factions in EndWar. Once strong allies with Europe, the U.S. has broken ranks with Europe, following the dissolution of NATO and the formation of the European Federation. The two superpowers are now locked in a costly and controversial military space race. This race reaches a climax at the beginning of the game, leading to World War III. History America was discovered by European explorers in 1492. In 1607, Jamestown, Virginia was the first permanent English settlement to be established in America. In 1775, the Thirteen Colonies declared independence from the British Empire, and the American Revolutionary War began. The Revolutionary War ended in 1783 as a global conflict, with the United States winning, and later recognized as a sovereign state. The USA would soon gain more territory, with Louisiana in 1803, Florida in 1822, and the Mexican Cession after the Mexican-American War (1846-1848), which finally spanned the USA from the Atlantic Coast to the Pacific Coast. The American Civil War would be fought over states' rights and slavery. Non-contiguous territories, like Hawaii in 1898, and Alaska in 1867 from the Russian Empire, would join the Union. The Spanish-American War and World War I marked the United States as a military power. During World War II, the United States was the first country to develop nuclear weapons, and shortly after the war ended, the Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union started. The Cold War ended in 1991 with the United States as the sole superpower and the USSR falling apart, and the US would remain as the most powerful country on Earth (the position also referred to as a hyperpower or a hegemony), causing friction and accusations of political dictate. Following a devastating nuclear attack that crippled the world's oil supply in the Middle East, the United States and the European Union sign the SLAMS treaty, creating an anti-ballistic missile shield that renders long-range ICBMs obsolete, putting an end to strategic nuclear warfare. In early 2020, the U.S. announced the creation of the Freedom Star space platform, which can deploy 3 brigades of Marines anywhere on the planet in 90 minutes, in a bid to regain it's position as the world's premier superpower. This led to the withdrawal of the European Federation from an already crippled NATO. In 2020, the United States later came into conflict with two other, recently emerged, superpowers following the destruction of Freedom Star. World War 3 Depending on how well you do in the war, the United States can emerge as the victorious nation, or it will be defeated in the war. General Scott Mitchell will be very pleased about the American victory in the war, or he will be disappointed that another superpower has defeated the United States. (U.S.A. Victory) "Colonel, the United States of America has once again emerged the victor in a great worldwide conflict. History won't soon forget what we accomplished together, anymore than you or I will forget the sacrifices of those who paid the ultimate price to defend our freedoms. It's the dawn of a new era Colonel, savor this victory, and everything you did to help earn it. Mitchell out." (Russia Victory) "The Russians are claiming victory Colonel, and it seems our politicians are inclined to agree with them. The JSF's been ordered to de-mobilize, it would be dereliction of duty if I didn't pass that order down to you and your battalion. Speaking of duty, I am resigning my post as commandant of the Joint Strike Force. So as long as Russian feet tread American soil, this soldier can accomplish more outside the military than in it. All the best Colonel, you'll know where to find me if you're interested." (European Federation Victory) "The European Federation has claimed victory Colonel, our politicians say our fight is done. We have been ordered to de-mobilize, and I have no choice but to pass that command down to you and your battalion. I also have no choice but to resign my post as commandant of the Joint Strike Force. Maybe there are some Americans who can stand by while our country is occupied by a foreign power, but I am not one of them. I wish you the best Colonel, you'll know where to find me if you're interested." Military The United States Armed Forces is the military forces of the United States. They mainly consist of the United States Army, Navy, Marine Corps, Air Force, and Space Force. During peacetime, the Coast Guard operates under the Department of Homeland Security, but can be transferred to the Department of the Navy by the President at any time, or by Congress during times of war. The Joint Strike Force is made up of the best elements from all five branches under a single command structure. By the time that EndWar takes place, the U.S. military is one of the world's most powerful armed forces along with the Russian and European militaries. Intelligence The United States relies on the Central Intelligence Agency and Third Echelon for foreign intelligence gathering. Information from both organizations is passed on to the military during the war. Political The President of the United States in EndWar is David Becerra. There is no other information on the rest of America's political leaders. Technology The United States possess a high level of technological sophistication. American stealth technology remains unrivaled, and they remain the only nation to deploy tilt-rotor aircraft. Robotics have also advanced beyond that of other nations. The United States has developed the most advanced targeting systems in the world, allowing for unsurpassed levels of accuracy. US units are also notably able to engage the enemy at longer range than their rivals. The US has even developed a powerful space based weapons systems, which launches telephone-pole-sized tungsten rods into the ground. These rods can cause massive amounts of destruction, similar in scale to a small nuclear weapon. News Reports This is what news reports will be said during the war. Based on how well the United States is doing in the war, some reports will be more positive, others will be negative. Week 1 (New Commonwealth) "Though the New Commonwealth has declared neutrality, it is agreeing to let European forces defend uplink sites built in the UK and Ireland before Europe federated in 2018." Week 2 (Conscription) "Vowing that the United States would defeat its enemies, President Becerra today reinstated the draft for all males aged 18-25." Week 3 (Production) (U.S.A. Winning) "Secretary of Defense, Rom Charney, is praising U.S. arms manufacturers for exceeding production targets across all sectors." (Europe/Russia Winning) "With the war entering its third week, America's enemies are producing weapons and military hardware in record amounts." Week 4 (Parade) (U.S.A. Winning) "Thousands lined the streets of our nation's capital today to catch a glimpse of America's valiant warriors on parade." (Europe/Russia Winning) "Calling our nation's enemies, militarized societies that glorify war, President Becerra is urging citizens to join civil defense organizations." Week 5 (Pope) "Pope John XIV today, again calling for an immediate end to all hostilities between Europe, Russia, and the United States." Week 6 (Arrests) (U.S.A. Losing) "Extranet hacker, NoWarMan, has been apprehended, and is being held on charges of attempted murder and incitement to riot." (Russia Losing) "Russia has again shown its contempt for free speech and human rights with the arrest of peace activist, Golgo 14." (Europe Losing) "Peace activist, Paix Joueur, has become the latest dissenting voice to be silenced by Europe's iron fist policies." Week 7 (Casualties) (U.S.A. Losing) "Extranet polls confirm that Americans are increasingly concerned about the number of casualties the U.S. has suffered over the last five weeks." (Europe/Russia Losing) "A recent report shows that our enemies are paying a heavy cost to make war on the United States." Week 8 (Naval Strike) (U.S.A. Losing) "Sabotage of missile defense systems is being blamed in the destruction of the USS George Bush supercarrier, and at least three escort ships." (Russia Losing) "The Russian supercarrier, Uyanask, and several escort ships were destroyed earlier today by a combination of missile and kinetic rod strikes." (Europe Losing) "The European supercarrier, Jean d'arc II, and several escort ships were destroyed earlier today by a combination of missile and kinetic rod strikes." Week 9 (Israel) "Citing that Israel has no desire to prolong the current war, Prime Minister Yosi Elan today announced the suspension of all military hardware sales to foreign powers." Week 10 (Protests) (U.S.A. Losing) "Calling recent protests a gift to America's enemies, President Becerra said there is clear evidence that the anti-war movement is being manipulated by foreign agitators." (Russia Losing) "Thousands of Russian citizens are risking violent police reprisals to protest their government's war against the United States." (Europe Losing) "Thousands of European citizens are risking police reprisals and political censure to protest their government's war against the United States." Week 11 (Equatorial Drought) "The equatorial drought is getting worse, tens of thousands of climate refugees have been turned away from already overcrowded camps in South America, Africa, and India." Week 12 (Assassination Attempt) (U.S.A. Losing) "President Becerra is in stable condition following an assassination attempt in Washington D.C. The authorities suspect foreign involvement. (Russia Losing) "Russian President, Vsevlod Kapulkin, has narrowly escaped assassination at the hands of civilians opposed to his iron rule." (Europe Losing) "European President, Nathalie Perreau, has narrowly escaped assassination by civilians opposed to the war." Week 13 (Super Typhoon) "The death toll from South China Sea's super typhoons, Sepat and Lympha, has hit 300,000 and is still climbing." Week 14 (Uprising) (U.S.A. Losing) "Heavy fighting continues in the streets of Caracas following yesterday's surprise attacks by terrorist insurgents. President Becerra assured the public that U.S. forces are gaining the upper hand, and that Venezuelan petroleum production will not be affected." (Russia Losing) "Russian forces are engaged in heavy fighting in the capital of Kazakhstan where a heavily armed uprising has caught them off guard." (Europe Losing) European forces are engaged in heavy fighting in the capitals of Libya and Nigeria where heavily armed uprisings have caught them off guard." Week 15 (Forest Fires) "The global heatwave is being blamed for the forest fires currently raging in the Western states and the Amazon." Week 16 (Riot Suppression) (U.S.A. Losing) "National Guard units have joined with local police forces to restore order in several major U.S. cities where anti-war protests degenerated into full scale riots." (Russia Losing) "Russian police and military units are responding with characteristic brutality to rioting by thousands of citizens opposed to war with the United States." (Europe Losing) "European police and military units have moved to crush rioting by thousands of citizens opposed to the war with the United States." Week 17 (Medical Quarantine) "Calling efforts to contain Influenza M only partially successful, the Centers for Disease Control are recommending that citizens stockpile food and stay indoors. Week 18 (Flooding) "Another chunk of Antarctic ice several times the size of Manhattan has collapsed, bringing the year's total rise in sea levels to 1.6 cm. Week 19 (Food Stores) "Reports of food shortages are grossly exaggerated, that from Secretary of Homeland Security, Josh Marshall, assuring citizens that food supplies will be sufficient for the coming winter." Week 20 (Nuclear Detonation) (U.S.A. Losing) "The death toll from this morning's rush hour detonation of a 15 kiloton nuclear device in Los Angeles is expected to number in the tens of thousands." (Russia Losing) "The death toll from this morning's detonation of a 15 kiloton nuclear device in St. Petersburg is expected to number in the tens of thousands." (Europe Losing) "The death toll from this morning's detonation of a 15 kiloton nuclear device in Rome's city center is expected to number in the tens of thousands." Week 21 (Military Barricades) "To facilitate food distribution and help contain the spread of Influenza M, President Becerra has invoked martial law in all territories governed by the United States." Week 22 (Citizen Lines) "A friendly reminder that compliance with the Population Registration and Quarantine Act is mandatory in all territories governed by the United States." Week 23 (Shut Down) "World Media News regrets to announce that we will be temporarily going off the air, official government channels will continue to provide viewers with all necessary information. Thank you." Category: United States of America